Cronicas de Gran Dris
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: los grandes vestigios de una civilizacion poderosa que asegura saben como derrotar a los Grox. ¿es posible que la respuesta la tengan un par de bichajos contra seres de carne y acero?


Crónicas de Dris

El registro de los Dr´e

Este pudiera ser uno de los primeros registros grabados que se tengan sobre el origen de nuestra raza, pero desde que los Drox destruyeron una de nuestras ciudades en la capital de nuestro imperio galáctico, el pánico ha ido creciendo a lo largo de estos años y la destrucción entre ambas razas podría ser inminente, aunque hemos intentado la diplomacia con ellos, simplemente ellos insisten en atacarnos, aunque nosotros siendo también una raza guerrera compartimos el odio mutuo… pero ya habrá tiempo para contarlo, antes de que no podamos dejar registrado la historia de nuestra civilización para la posteridad, ninguna otra especie dentro de nuestra alianza estelar había oído de nosotros, nuestro sistema… esta es la historia de nuestro origen…

Miles de milenios atrás, una gran deidad bendijo nuestro mundo con la chispa de la vida, la vida que surgió de las aguas era variada… bueno hay quienes creen que la religión y la ciencia no se juntan, pero el caso es que a mi modo de verlo, la creación no es más que un juego para un Dios, viendo cómo cambian sus criaturas a lo largo de los años, como un juguete al que le consigues nuevos aditamentos cada cierto tiempo, para perfeccionarlo.  
Nuestra gente vino del mar, una simple criatura con tenazas que se arrastraba por el suelo, una ternura, nuestra especie desde el principio siempre fue muy pesada con las demás especies del planeta, algunos dicen que éramos los más pequeños entre todos y que por un golpe del destino, evolucionamos a algo mucho mayor, la venganza esta en nuestra sangre.

El primer Dre que tubo nuestra apariencia actual fueron entes hexápodos, a descripción de otras culturas, podríamos ser descritos como hormigas aladas, un exoesqueleto podría ser la razón, quizás nuestras garras o nuestra mandíbula, desde donde sabemos nos gusta la pelea y el enfrentamiento, con honor claro está.

Año 87.500 de la quinceava generación…

Nuestra especie se había convertido en un depredador en todo el planeta, arrasábamos cuanto podíamos, no había nadie que nos detuviera, nuestra especie prosperaba sin temor alguno, habíamos permitido la existencia a las criaturas más pequeñas, las grandes eran siempre nuestro objetivo a superar, incluso rastros de criaturas colosales que caminaban por nuestra amada Dris cayeron ante nuestras garras.

Año 4.019.50 de la diecisieteava generación…

Los primeros vestigios encontrados y las antiguas herramientas halladas de nuestros ancestros, son muy claras, nuestras tribus eran muy agresivas, la existencia de otras especies con inteligencia semejante es casi nula, y a veces ilegibles, no es algo sumamente increíble, dado a que sabemos que nuestras costumbres siempre nos llevan a alguna guerra. Desarrollamos una sed de poder y dominio sobre nuestros semejantes, cualquiera que haya intentado aliarse con el bando ganador era recibido, siempre y cuando pudieran aportarnos apoyo militar o algún tributo en alimento… incluso joyas, nuestra vanidad y deseo. Las estrellas guiaban nuestras decisiones militares, y nuestro dios nos había bendecido con el arte de la guerra y el don de la batalla, las culturas se inclinaban ante nosotros.

Año 4.023.270 de la era civilizada

Siendo ya la raza suprema en el planeta no había duda de que éramos los más grandes entre los seres creados en todo el mundo, pero ahora teníamos un inconveniente enorme, nuestra gente estaba tan dividida por el mundo que llevaban sus acciones con diferente bandera.  
los continentes y su poder se erigían únicamente por medio de una única ley… "quien controle las especias, controla el mundo"  
la especia roja es la sangre de nuestra especie en pocas palabras, es un suministro que sale de nuestro planeta, una sabia que alimenta a nuestros cuerpos, el comercio y la obtención de ella determinaba tu posición en nuestra comunidad.  
Invertimos en la ingeniería mecánica para crear armas de destrucción automatizadas, vehículos de batalla conforme a nuestras capacidades, el metal usado fue tanto en las batallas que podríamos usarlo para construir otra ciudad el doble de grande que nuestra magnifica capital ()  
como era de esperarse en nuestra raza, la guerra entre nosotros comenzó casi inmediatamente por el dominio de nuestra amada especia, nuestra unión bajo una bandera militar fue gracias al descubrimiento de navíos voladores, increíbles barcos flotantes dirigibles, y el descubrimiento posterior, habíamos podido canalizar la energía, la luz del sol y potenciarla fijándola en un único punto, lo que llamamos rayo láser. Con ellos dominamos en cuestión de algunos meses las capitales de los países vecinos. Así fue como toda Dris al final volvió a estar bajo una sola bandera, una religión, una creencia, un único líder, y un solo propósito, era tiempo de encontrar a nuestro Dios guerrero y visitarlo en las estrellas

Año 4.023.298 de la era civilizada

Fue cuando dimos inicio al proyecto lunar, estábamos decididos en poner los pies sobre la luna para empezar nuestro viaje, nuestra luna es un desastre natural, no es habitable por sus lagos de lava y su aire toxico, pero si podíamos aunque sea llegar ahí tomando ciertas medidas de seguridad, podíamos hacer lo imposible.  
El desarrollo de un navío estelar se enfocó en un propulsor de ondas de energía potencial, liberadas en un torrente de fuego semejante al que usamos en nuestras armas láser lo suficientemente rápido convirtiéndolas en energía cinética y darle propulsión, el proyecto en si parecía improbable, pero al final funcionó por medio de un regularizador de potencia y un centro de poder de tres núcleos, todo hecho gracias a un metal extraño de un cometa que contenía un metal muy extraño, el sistema de los tres núcleos funciona como si fuesen tres soles a los cuales se estuviesen devorando mutuamente, uno absorbe la energía del otro haciéndose crecer y fortaleciéndose, los tres soles crecen y se vuelven más potentes, el regulador se encarga de que esa transición sea lo más lenta posible o causaríamos una explosión que arrasara todo el distrito…

Cuando alcanzamos el máximo potencial y tocamos las estrellas, entendimos que ahora estábamos por encima de muchas especies que habían fracasado para llegar a este momento, nos pusimos por en alto de muchas razas. La galaxia nos esperaba en un sin fin de maravillas…


End file.
